Two Kaniel oneshots
by AayniahHardy
Summary: Okay the whole story is in side but here our to Kane/Daniel Bryan on shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy Bears and Diamond Rings**

_**AN: Okay I wore this one shots back in the beginning Of Team Hellno and After my computer broke and I left my flashdrive at my sister's, I forgot all about these. So while looking in my Flashdrive I found these! End of story!**_

**I know nothing! Simple as that!**

/KANE'S POV/

My heart's racing and I can't stop pacing. I look down at my silver watch and sigh. I continue to pace around my locker room as I wait for Aayniah and Darren. I hear a knock on the door and smile.

"Come In." I yell as the to people walk inside. They both look well dressed and happy.

Aayniah wore a purple dress with black heels. She had her hair was tied in a pony tail. She wore purple contacts and lip stick to match her dress. For some reason she had a back pack on. Darren was were a black suit with the first three bottons didn't wear a tie. He wore his favorite dress shoes and a silver watch.

"Hey guys! You look nice." I coment. Aayniah gave me her signature smirk and Darren smiled.

"Thank you." They said in unison. Aayniah then looked at me and then back to Darren, who shrugged. "Why aren't you?"

"...Oh no." I said. Aayniah rolled her eyes and I sighed. My plan was going to fall apart! If I'm not "dressed to impess", as Darren puts it, I can kiss the whole "I have a sweet side" thing good bye.

"Oh don't worry about it. We figured you forget so I planned ahead." Darran stated as he went to unlock his locker. He pulled out two suits. One was black and the other was navy blue. "We stoped at your house and grabed these."

"You know at first, I thought giving you guys keys to my house was kinda a bad idea but you proved me wrong." I confessed as Darren handed me the suits.

"Oh you also forgot this." Aayniah said as she took off her back pack. She grabed a brown bearded teddy bear. She handed me the small little bear and when back into tha bag of hers. She grabed a small red box and hand me that as well. "I think that's all"

"Okay. We have to go make sure Aayniah's mom's limo is here!" Darren stated and Aayniah nodded. They turned to leave when the door flew open and Daniel Bryan walked in.

"Hey guys. Why you all dressed up?" Daniel question the pair. Darren just shrugged and Aayniah smiled.

"We just like to look good." Darren repiled. Aayniah nooded .

"Yeah. Well we gotta run to get our stuff and go to the bar!" Aayniah added as the two walked out of the room. Daniel shrugged and looked over to his tag partner, best friend, and boy friend.

"Hey Kane! What ya there?" Daniel asked with a sweet smiled. I took of My mask and sat it down. I looked into Daniel's eyes. I handed Daniel the bear and smiled at him.

"It's for you,Danny." I told the shorter man. Daniel looked at the bear in his hands and smiled up at me. He wrapped his arms around me and a gave me a hug. I returned the hug. "I'm taking you like it."

"Yes! It's soooo cute like me! Thank you!" Daniel yelled. He hugged me even tighter.

"That's great but I have something else for you." I say as I get to one knee and grab the red box Aayniah gave me just minutes before. I opened in and Just like it should be, A Diamond Ring was inside it. "Daniel Bryan, wil you marry me?"

"K-Kane...Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel's eyes began to water. He looked down at me and broke into tears. He kissed me and hugged me again.

"Come on lets get changed and head to the parking lot." I told Daniel as I point to the suits with my free hand.

Daniel nods and we take showers and change. I look were our bags should be and they're gone. Aayniah must of took them already. I shugged and grab Daniel's hand. We walk out to the parking lot.

"KANE! DANIEL! OVER HERE GUYS! The voice of the Miz yelled from the white limo. His head was sticking out of the sunroof and he waved at us. Both me and Daniel smiled at the men and walked over to the Limo.

John opened the door for us and I helped Daniel inside before getting in my self. I looked over at all our friends who was here for us. There was John, Dwayne, Darren, Taker, Adam, Aayniah, Kiya, Kofi, Hunter, Marcus, Ryback(Ryan), and Titus.

"Okay, Since somebody *Cough, Christian, Cough* Didn't let me meet up with y'all earlier, What did you say Danny? Yay or Nay?" Kiya asked. Her eyes filled with hope and joy. Daniel smiled at the younger woman.

"I said Yes, Ki." Daniel replied, showing of the ring I gave him. Kiya smiled and cheered.

"Well since we got a wedding and a baby on the way lets celebrate!" Aayniah cheered as she drank from her glass. Daniel and I both shot her a confussed looked.

"Huh? Who's pregant?" I asked. She grinned and pointed to Kiya's belly. Daniel's eyes got wide as plates and so did mine. Kiya and Christian just smiled at each other. "I didn't know you had it in ya, Christian."

"No one did. And by the way, What are you drinking, Aayniah?" Darren asked. Aayniah shrugged and continued to drink before answering.

"Vodka." Aayniah simplely answered. Adam shook his head and sighed. He took the glass from Aayniah, Seeing that she already drank it all.

"God help us all." Adam sighed handing Aayniah back the glass. Aayniah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad when I'm drinking...Am I?" Aayniah asked looking at each of us. No one said anything, Seeng that she had already started drinking.

"Kinda. I mean you once hit a man upside the head with a frying pan." John replied. Aayniah smiled at the memory and shrugged.

"Okay. No more until after dinner." Aayniag stated, getted a smile of approval from Adam. "Yo! Jack lets get going!"

Then we drove out of the parting lot and when to dinner. After dinner, John, Aayniah, and Darren had a drinking contest in which Aayniah won. We all when back to the hotel and I'm pretty sure Me and Daniel kept alot people awake but that is a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life would Suck With Kane.**

Kane/Daniel Bryan(KANIEL!)

I don't own the song "My life would suck without you." By Kelly Clarkson nor do I own Daniel Bryan or Kane.

/**Daniel's POV**/

I sat on the floor with my face in my heads. I couldn't believe the stuff I said nor do I believe the stuff Kane said. We just hand one the biggest fights ever and he stumped out while I stayed here and cryed. It's been a hour since Kane left and I didn't answer the phone or even move from this spot. I sighed and gaved my cell phone which was sitting next to me. I unlock my cell phone and I had ten missed calls and two text messages. I open the texts first.

_"Danny, R U alright? I just saw K in da bar without ya and I got a bit worried cuz he said he didn't want to talk about u. Call me L8er. ~Niah"_

The first one was from Aayniah. Three of the call are from her. She must be super worried now since that text was from an hour ago. I'll call her in a minute, after I read the other message.

_ "Daniel, I'm sorry I caused all of this. I shouldn't have said all that stuff adout Kane being a baby and all. I hope you guys are alright." _

That one was from Taker. It really wasn't, Sure he was joking around but me and Kane both took it way to far. I guess we both were acting like children. I sighed again and right before i called Aayniah, There was a knock at the door.

_**Guess this means you're sorry**_

_**You're standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back**_

_**All you said before**_

I picked myself off the floor and went to go answer the door. I grabed the door nob twisted it and oped the door. My heart stoped and I looked up at The man who I've been fighting with, My tag partner, my lover, my Kane.

He walk looking down at his own feet and had his mask hi his hand. He looked up at me and frowned. I couldn't smiled so I returned the frown. I stepped out of the way and he walked past me. I shut the door and turn to look at him. He must be sorry.

_**Like how much you wanted**_

_**Anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back**_

_**But here you are again**_

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I shouldn't have yelled at you or call you a goat-bitch." Kane said in a low voice. I still heard him and I nodded. I knew this was hard for him, Kane does say "Sorry" to anyone.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly **_

_**My life would suck without you**_

"And the part about ever coming back...You and I both know I couldn't stay away from you." Kane added. He looked into my eyes and smiled a weak smile, which I returned.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**_

_**I know that I've got issues**_

_**But you're pretty messed up too**_

_**Either way I found out**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that Called you a monster-pussycat. I'm sorry I told you to leave!" I said as my eyes started to water. The hot tears ran down my face as Kane pulled me into a hug.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you**_

"Daniel, It's alright. I'm back now. We're together now, Right? Everything is going to be okay." Kane cooded. If I wasn't crying I would be amazed. Kane a very loving person so him cooing must mean he really loves me.

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

So many people has said Me and Kane just don't add up and we aren't gonna last. There has been times where I would agree with that and I'm pretty sure Kane has questioned it as well but we can just say goodbye and not miss each other. And if someone asked me to leave Kane I would say no because i would miss him to much.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you **_

Kane let me go and I looked up at him. I got on my tipey toes, Damn the hight difference!, and planted an kiss on his lips. He returned it. He walked to our room and before I followed him I took a second to think. What if Kane didn't come? What is we broke up? If that were to happen I'm pretty sure my life would suck with out Kane. Wait isn't that the name of the Kelly Clarkson song?

"No, Daniel, It's "My life would suck without _you_" Not _Kane._" Kane said from our bedroom. I blinked and had a confused look on my face.

"What the hell! Kane, were you reading my mind or Something?" I asked as I walk down the hall.

"No you were talking out loud and I have good hearing. By the way, Taker is the only one that can read minds." Kane replied. I shrugged and went into the bedroom.


End file.
